


Where Do We Fit a Crib in Here?

by Sorunort



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Game, Spoilers, this just some fluff because im gay and wanna save this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorunort/pseuds/Sorunort
Summary: Hilda and Alto are married and contemplate having a family together. More like Hilda asks Alto about it and he spends the entire day thinking about it and getting advice from Rusty. Set in Hilda's ending.





	Where Do We Fit a Crib in Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hilda's ending purifies my soul but I also found it a lil odd that her and Alto got it on so quickly. They had like 2 months to consider making a baby and while this is kinda rushed for them I honestly just wanted to write some shameless fluff. so heres my self indulgent hilda and alto fluff. take it.

          “Have you ever thought about raising a family?”

          The question took him by surprise, Alto lifted his head from his breakfast to watch Hilda curiously. It was still a tad early for the rest of the barracks to wake up, but Alto had a feeling all his friends would come trickling in one by one soon. He wanted to enjoy the quiet time with Hilda before they arrived and the mess hall became noisy. Although her question came out of left field Alto answered it sincerely. Not before allowing himself a moment of silence to mull it over.

          Tapping his fork against his lips Alto let out a light hum, eyes closed over in thought. “Mm... Well,” He began with a shrug, setting his fork back down on his plate. “To tell you the truth, I never really considered it before. But I guess I'm not opposed to it. There's still a lot that has to be done though with rebuilding Lambert.” Idly scraping his fork around his breakfast, Alto rested his head in one hand to look at Hilda. “How come?”

          Hilda hadn't eaten much of her breakfast, which Alto immediately thought was odd since all the Witches were like bottomless pits, Hilda included. She didn't return his gaze either, and kept to half watching the knights wander around the mess hall. Taking their seats, joking with friends, and so on. “...Oh, it's nothing. Simply thinking.”

          Thinking, huh? Alto knit his eyebrows together and leaned over til he was in her line of sight. “Hilda?”

          Now she focused on him, a wave of embarrassment clear on her face. She hurriedly turned her attention to her lap. “Don't worry about it.”

          “You can tell me whatever's bothering you,” Alto offered. He reached across the table to hold out his hand, smiling as he continued. “Couples aren't supposed to keep secrets from one another you know. Are you planning something behind my back?” He teased lightly.

          That got a reaction out of her. Hilda chuckled under breath, shaking her head slowly as her lips turned upward. “No matter how many times you say it, I won't get used to being your wife.” Picking her head up Hilda intertwined their fingers giving him a light squeeze. Her opposite arm rested on the table as she leaned forward. “You better not laugh at me.”

          “Why would I laugh at you?”

          “I don't know, I suppose I'm just...” She paused, searching for the right words as her head met with her shoulder and a clump of white hair. “... nervous about your response.”

          Alto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze back, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “Hilda, I love you. If something is troubling you, I'm not going to laugh. I want you to feel better.”

          She gave a brief exhale, pursing her lips. “It's not that I am troubled. You see, I...”

          A voice broke between them, followed by a hand clapping Alto on the shoulder with a descending whistle. “Man, am I interrupting something important? You two looked pretty sappy over here.”

          Alto twisted his body around and blinked owlish eyes up at Rusty. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment having been caught holding hands with his wife. _Oh, the audacity!_ “Rusty! Uh, we were just-” Alto looked between Rusty and Hilda, fumbling with his explanation.

          However Hilda chuckled and retracted her hand. “No, it's quite alright, Rusty. Good morning. You seem to be in a pleasant mood.”

          Rusty grimaced and sighed, rolling his head back as he rubbed at the nape of his neck. “I wish. Sorry, but I gotta take your man away for a bit. Duty calls and junk.”

          Alto raised an eyebrow, pulling his hand back and turning around fully in his seat. “Really? This early? What's going on?” He was the Grand Master, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until after breakfast? It wasn't the most important meal of the day for nothing.

          Rusty shrugged one shoulder. “Dunno what exactly but Regent Elmar said he wanted to see you about something ASAP. I wouldn't wanna keep him waiting, especially after you-know-what with his niece.”

_Urgh, that's right..._ Alto kept trying to forget about that. “Yeah, you're probably right. Uh-” Alto looked back at Hilda, then to his half eaten breakfast, and back at her. “Sorry, I gotta run. We can talk afterward, alright?”

          Hilda smiled at him and nodded once, rising from her seat to give him a peck on the head before he could stand up (and had the height advantage) “Of course. I'll see you later then. I'll be in our room.”

          From there Hilda made her way to the exit, brushing past Mordimort with a little hello and good morning to them both. Alto watched her leave and took one last glance to her forgotten plate.

          She hadn't eaten a single bite.

* * *

          True to her word Hilda was in their room. Even though Alto was the Grand Master now he didn't take up residence in Klaus's old room. He was quite content with his space in the storage room. As for Hilda, she was happy to be next to him. Although she wished the bed could be a _little_ bigger...

          Hilda was situated at the small table in their room. The Witches used to have tea parties there, sampling snacks and pastries while chatting about anything and everything. But this time it was a party of one with Hilda sipping quietly at her tea. Alto gave a brief knock on the door as a warning before letting himself in.

          “Sorry I took so long,” Alto said with a frown, pulling a stool out and sitting opposite Hilda. “I had a lot to work on and only got away to take a lunch break. Everything alright?” His eyes traveled to her pot, canting his head. “What kind of tea did you make?”

          Finishing her cup, Hilda set it down in front of her and shook her head once. “Don't worry about it. I understand the challenges of being Grand Master. There must be a lot of paperwork involved, not to mention rebuilding Lambert as you said earlier.” Reaching for the pot and a spare cup Hilda poured the hot liquid out and offered it to Alto. “It's green tea. It's supposed to have a soothing affect on the body and help with relaxation.”

          Alto exhaled audibly, eagerly accepting it. “Thanks, I think I could use some of that right about now.” Alto downed his share while Hilda refilled her's and sipped far more slowly. “You left pretty quick this morning after Rusty interrupted us. What did you want to talk about?”

          Setting her cup down Hilda folded her hands in her lap. She regarded Alto with an embarrassed, flushed look. Her cheeks tinged with a faint blush. “You promise not to laugh?”

          “Course not. I told you earlier, I wouldn't laugh about something bothering you.”

          Hilda accepted his reply with silence at first. Then she inhaled sharply, hesitated, and finally released what she had been holding in all morning:

          “I want to have a family with you, Alto.”

          Like he promised Alto didn't laugh. Actually he didn't do anything at first. He stared at Hilda as he processed the weight of her words. Gradually his eyes grew wider and his mouth parted open as said weight finally hit him. However he quickly realized he didn't want Hilda to get the wrong idea and cleared his throat, staring into the watery remains of his green tea. “I... A _family_. Hilda, that's... Why would you think I'd laugh at you for that?”

          Hilda's shoulders were tense and raised as she ducked her head down. By now her cheeks were redder than before and she closed her eyes as she sighed. Everything began to pour out of her. “I don't know, perhaps you might find the sentiment ridiculous. I know I do not deserve to have a family with you, Alto. The two of us are so young- or, ah... _you_ are. I don't want to appear as though I am rushing things or that I do not consider your feelings on the matter--”

          Alto raised one hand up in a stop motion, waving it around in front of him. “Hilda, hey, relax!” Alto scooted his stool over to her and grabbed her hand. “Hey, look at me,” He lowered his voice and cupped her cheek in his free hand. Guiding her head up their eyes met and Alto smiled. “Just... breathe for a second, okay? … I don't think it's ridiculous or anything. ”

          Intertwining their fingers Hilda leaned into his opposite hand, taking a deep breath as suggested. After this she would surely consume the entire pot of green tea. “You don't?”

          Shaking his head Alto gently rubbed his thumb under her eye. “I don't. It was a bit of a surprise, yeah, but I'm not mad. Don't think I hate you for wanting a family, Hilda. I haven't thought about it very much but that doesn't mean I don't want to.” His thumb stopped as he paused to let the words sink in. “Have you been thinking about this a lot?”

          Hilda paused then nodded once. “I really love kids, Alto. I suppose Millicent finally rubbed off on me...” She finally cracked a small smile. “I remember arriving at Dante and Dorothy's home towns. Seeing them all alone... It would have been so easy to take them to another village where they could lead a normal life. Instead I took them in and raised them. As much as I care about the two of them, they are not my own children. I know they must not see me as a Mother either. … I want to try and move forward, Alto. While I cannot abandon the Witch of Destruction, I wish to live for the future. I want to have a child with the one I love. Is that... too forward of me...?”

          Alto listened to her quietly and moved to embrace her when she was done. Hilda returned the gesture, wrapping her arms snug around his torso. “Not at all. I understand where you're coming from. You might think you can't abandon your old title, but I know you can. You're really strong, Hilda. This is something you _can_ do. I'm more than ready to help and support you. I, ah...” Just as Alto trailed off he pulled back a little bit to stare down at Hilda. “Can I … have a little while to think about this?” He grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

          Hilda didn't want to let go of him, but she knew he would have to return to his duties and work as Grand Master. She gave him one last squeeze into the hug before releasing him. “Of course. I _did_ spill this on you all of a sudden. Take all the time you need.”

          “Thank you, Hilda.” Alto pressed a kiss to her forehead and rose back to his feet. He finished off the last of the green tea in his cup and made his way to the door. He paused before grabbing the door knob, then looked back at the room. Hilda was watching him but his eyes were scanning the room, eyebrows rising in mild exasperation as he muttered aloud, “ _Where_ would we fit a crib in here...?”

* * *

 

          “If there's any problems after that, tell them to consult- Yo, here comes the Grand Master now!” Rusty nodded in Alto's direction as he entered the briefing room. He turned back to a lower ranking knight and resumed sending them on their way before focusing back on Alto. He opened his mouth to say something but the moment he caught a better look at Alto's face he paused, knitting his eyebrows in concern.

          “Did I miss much, Rusty?” Alto asked, seating himself on one side of the table. It was full of all sorts of documents, maps, and the like. Alto felt like he had seen them all ten times over by now. How did Klaus handle all of this paper work?

          “Nah, I just had to deal with an issue in one of the lower squads. That's who just left,” Rusty said jerking his head towards the door. “Can't guarantee we'll be alone for much longer though, so uh...” Rusty pulled a chair out and sat in it backwards, folding his arms over the top. “What happened with you and Hilda?”

          Alto didn't catch the remark at first. He was reviewing all the scattered papers once more then Rusty's words hit like a ton of bricks. His head snapped up, blinking wide eyes. “Huh?”

          “You heard me. You and Hilda. When I snagged you earlier you two looked pretty sappy, but now you look exhausted.”

          “How do you know it's not from our work?”

          “I'm your big brother, I gotta keep an eye out on these things.”

          “...I guess I can't argue with that.” Alto finally gave in and sank into his chair with a long sigh. “Don't tell anyone else but... Hilda said she wants to have a baby.”

          Rusty's face light up, leaning forward in his seat. “Oh, man, forreal?” He let out a laugh and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Jeez, no wonder you look so tired, I'd feel the same way if a girl said that to me! Alto, what are you gonna do? Did you agree? You're still kinda young- wait, no, you're _way_ older than all of us. Man, I hope your kid doesn't mind their parents being over a thousand years old.”

          Alto heaved another sigh, massaging his forehead as Rusty chattered on. “You're... not really helping, Rusty. I told her I wasn't against it but I still wanted to think about it.”

          Rusty got up from his chair and crossed around the table to Alto, leaning one hand on the edge as the other waved about. “Whats there to think about? You saved the world, rearing a kid should be easy. Child's play, huh?” He said with a grin.

          Alto didn't want to even acknowledge what a terrible joke that was. “Those are two different things, Rusty,” He pointed out. “Fighting Eve and Cartesia don't even compare to raising a child. I guess I'm just worried I won't do a good job. I don't know anything about babies.”

          A thoughtful expression had settled onto Rusty's face, listening to Alto as his eyes fixated onto the floor. “...I'm not gonna act like I know how to do any of that either. We both know I don't.” The serious mood didn't last too long. Rusty perked up and ruffled Alto's head. “But what I _do_ know is that if it's you and Hilda, you'll get through it. You don't have to go it alone, the rest of us are here for you, little bro.”

          “Ah, hey!” Alto's head ducked down under his hand, face scrunching up as Rusty messed with his hair. One hand swatted him away so he could pick his head up in time for Rusty's final words of encouragement to sink in. He had a point, everyone in the Tuning Squad would have his back. Be it in battle or helping with a baby. His lips turned upward in a smile, “Thanks, Rusty. There's, uh... one last thing though...”

          “Yeah? What's that?”

          “I've don't know _where_ I'm going to fit a crib in that room...”

          Rusty snorted and shook his head “Here I thought you were gonna say something completely different! I was on a roll with the advice and everything.”

          “Hey, it's a legitimate question! … What _were_ you thinking?”

          Rusty grinned mischievously and hopped up onto edge of the table, twisting around to poke Alto in the chest. “You have _no idea_ what you're supposed to do when you get in bed, do you?”

          Alto glanced down at the finger prodding him before flashing Rusty a quizzical look. Canting his head he stared back before the full implications of his words smacked him. He sucked in a gasp, pushing Rusty's hand away and his face lit up in a bright blush. “ _Rusty!_ ”

          That was all his second in command needed to start laughing. “I was right! You don't, just admit it!” Rusty snickered, raising his hands up in defense. “But hey, not judging. I know how pure you are. Luckily for you, I can help with that.” Rusty gestured to himself with a nod. “I'm sure you don't want it to be a flop or to mess up, so listen to me, 'kay? Like... _You_ might be a masochist but Hilda doesn't strike me as one. So you're gonna have to get in there and-” Rusty paused to scissors two fingers together “-if you wanna avoid any unnecessary pain on her end, aight?”

          It was evident by the complete confusion on Alto's face that he hadn't a clue what Rusty was talking about. He just wished that blush would go away. “... _What?_ ” He said, flabbergasted. “Like... exercise? Do most people exercise before they... _y'know_ or is it just the girl if I follow?”

          Rusty stared at Alto with an unreadable expression. Disappointment? Awe? Shock? Probably all three. His eyes closed and he let out a short sigh while his head tipped back. “...We've got a _lot_ to talk about.”

 

* * *

          The day dragged on until the moon hung full in the night sky. Hilda and Alto's paths crossed during the day but their conversations were focused on work and the task at hand. Directing soldiers to reconstruction, distributing aid to those who needed it, supply routes, and so on. That was fine with Hilda, she didn't want to push Alto when he asked for time. She had occupied herself with Lambert's reconstruction but her mind kept traveling back to their earlier discussion. Alto said he wasn't against it but Hilda still feared rejection. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him any unrest or trouble.

          When Alto returned to their room for the night Hilda didn't press him. She sat on the bed in her nightgown running a brush through her long white hair. She smiled warmly at him, giving a little wave in greeting. “Long day?”

          “You can say that again,” Alto nodded and sat next to her. He started undoing his armor straps one by one starting with his pauldron and working his way down. “We're making some more progress in Lambert however. With Mordimort here the construction's coming along easier. I wish she was a bit easier to work with, though. What did you get up to?”

          Hilda cast him a sideways glance and focused back on her hair. “About the same as you. I did what I could on my end. Although most of it was spent occupying Dorothy. I sent her to her room not long before you came in.”

          With all his armor off Alto began sliding off his boots- well, more like tugging. “She must be getting tired of hanging around the barracks all the time, huh?”

          She let out a quiet sigh, working her brush through a knot. “She wants to return to Hildegaria.”

          Alto yanked his boot off and raised an eyebrow at Hilda. Amazingly enough Hildegaria slipped his mind. Fahrenheit had been the Harbingers base while they were all fighting so it would make sense for Dorothy to want to return. But what of Hilda? “...Do you wanna go back there?”

          Hilda set her brush aside and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, allowing to billow out behind her back. She leaned on Alto's shoulder, closing her eyes in thought. “...I don't know,” she hummed. “I wish to rebuild my country, but I am happiest when I am beside you, Alto.” Hilda lifted her head to blink her eyes open and smile at him, pressing a quick kiss to his jawline (as it was the only place she could reach without moving).

          Alto smiled back at her, shifting his position slightly to embrace her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, one arm wrapped around her securely while the other ended up playing with her soft white locks. “Hilda, you know you can go back there if you want. I don't want you to think you have to stay in one place just for my sake.”

          She let out a quiet giggle, eagerly leaning into the hug as her arms slid around his waist. “Hmm... I'll think about it,” she teased lightly.

          “Jeez, that sounds familiar,” he said and kissed her head. “Speaking of... I thought about what you said. About having a baby.”

          Her heart might have skipped a beat. _This was it. Finally._ Hilda adjusted herself so she could stare up at Alto, trying to keep a neutral expression. She didn't want to appear as though she had been anticipating this all day or that she was nervous about possible rejection. _Totally_ calm. _Haha_. “...Yes?” She kept her tone as even and steady as possible. Easier said than done, however.

          First he sucked in a breath, taking a moment to process everything once more. Disregarding all the advice Rusty tried giving him earlier, he felt certain about his decision. Alto moved the hand that was in Hilda's hair towards her face and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, smile still present on his face. That alone was all the answer Hilda could ever need. Her face brightened as Alto gave his answer.

          “Let's have a family, Hilda.”

          Relief washed over her and Hilda threw her arms around his neck. Alto let out a laugh, almost falling back onto their mattress from the force (luckily they didn't, as Alto would have fallen into his armor). Their lips met and steadily worked against each other until Hilda broke it to giggle and and lean her head into the crook of his neck. “Thank you, Alto. I don't know how I got so lucky so have you.”

          “Hey, what're you thanking me for?” Alto chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. “All I did was say yes. Were you worried I was gonna refuse you?”

          “For a little while, yes,” Hilda admitted. “I wasn't sure if you would be upset with it or not. I'm relieved to know you want this as much as I do.”

          “This is obviously something important to you. Honestly, I just hope I'll be a good dad.”

          Hilda giggled, giving Alto a little peck. “You'll be perfect. I know it.” She broke the contact temporarily, instead shifting to lean her cheek against his as her eyes scanned the cluttered storage room. Alto glanced at her then tried to follow and pick out what Hilda was staring at. Finally she said “You're right, I don't know where to put a crib in here.”

          “See? It's not just me!” Alto laughed, withdrawing his arms from his beloved. Hilda detached herself as well, sitting back on the bed with a pleased smile on her face. “I'm going to get changed and lay down for the night then,” Alto said, picking up the armor he discarded earlier.

          Hilda waved one hand in acknowledgment. “I'll be here.”

          His armor was set aside with the rest of his uniform. Hilda laid down on her side of the bed facing the window. After Alto changed into his pajamas he laid down beside Hilda, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her petite torso. Alto laid on his side pressed against Hilda's back. She stretched out into him, tilting her head back to gaze at him.

          Their eyes met and Alto kissed her forehead, mumbling as he drew back. “You look like you wanna ask me something.”

          Hilda let out a hum, closing her eyes and curling her hand around his. “...Not really,” She whispered tucking her head back down. “I'm just thinking about us, and what the future has in store. … And baby names.”

          She felt his chest hitch with quiet laughter, and a moment later he locked their fingers together. “You really did think a lot about this, huh? Someone's been busy.”

          “I had a lot of downtime today. Unlike you, Mr. Grand Master.”

          “Hey, there's a lot that has to be done around here. Unlike Klaus paperwork isn't really my thing.”

          Now that he mentioned it... Hilda's eyes cracked open as she gave his hand a small squeeze, inhaling and holding her breath before she dared to ask. “...Xeno. If we have a boy, would you be alright with naming him Xeno?” She felt Alto stir at that, and she was quick to add, “Not the traitor, but _King_ Xeno. You remember what he was like, yes?”

          Alto was quiet for a moment. When he spoke his voice was soft. “...I do. He was a brave man who loved his country. Elcrest said he was a good friend.”

          She rubbed her thumb over his hand, adding gently. “It's only a suggestion, we don't have to decide anything tonight.”

          “No, no, it's fine. In that case I'd like to make one of my own,” Alto said as he shifted his opposite arm under his pillow. “If we have a girl I'd like to name her Anastasia.”

          Now it was Hilda's turn for her breath to catch in her throat. She would have gone ahead and said something, but Alto continued on. Likely having the same reaction as Hilda when she offered Xeno up.

          “Her final wish was to be reborn as a citizen of the country she loved. It seems silly but by naming our possible daughter Anastasia I... kind of feel like I'm granting her wish. Is that weird?”

          So that was it. Hilda hadn't been present for the Queen's last words but now that Alto explained it... She smiled warmly even though Alto couldn't see and nodded once. “It's not weird at all. I like it. It shows what a kind person you are, Alto.”

          “Huh? You think so?”

          “I know so.” Hilda released his hand to roll over and face him, mimicking his position by resting an arm under her pillow and head. “If it's a girl we'll name her Anastasia.”

          Alto moved his arm while she turned around and tugged her closer once she was settled. “And if it's a boy, Xeno. I think that's the easiest time anyone's ever had naming their kids.”

          Her shoulders shook briefly with quiet laughter, nuzzling her face into his chest as her eyes closed over. “You may be right about that. But I suppose most to-be parents don't names their children after deceased friends.”

          “...Yeah, good point.”

          Just as Hilda had started to get comfortable Alto rolled onto his back. She in turn snuggled closer and slid her arms around his torso. It was evident Hilda was about to doze off. Alto stared up at the ceiling for a moment before switching his attention to the window. The moon hung full in the sky, bright as ever. Had they been outside they might have been able to hear Eve's soft song emanating. But her light was comforting enough. Hard to believe that all the fighting was done and now he was going to build a family. Not too long ago he had been a simple hunter in Mithra Village. Even weirder was how the one who crystallized his home was clinging to him now. So much occurred, but it was finally time to slow down.

          Alto exhaled softly, pulling the covers further over the two of them and wrapping one arm snug around Hilda. He finally allowed his eyes to shut as drowsiness started to creep over him. He could think more about family and names tomorrow. Tonight was a well earned rest.

          “Mmh... Love you, Alto.”

          “I love you too, Hilda.”

 

 


End file.
